Axis Timozel
Name Real Name: Axis Timozel Known As: Axis IC Information Current Age: 27 Attitude: Polite, friendly demeanor with a scheming vindictive nature. Appearance: Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Character's Religious Dogma: Common Statistics Race: Tiefling - appears human since his wings were forcibly removed in his youth. Height: 6'0" (182.88 cm) Weight: 185 lbs (83.91 kg) Skin Tone: lightly tanned Skin Texture: Clear complexion with hands and face that have seen hard work in his life. Eyes: Amber Hair: Dark Auburn Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidextrous Favored Weapons: Daggers Accent: Commonly spoken languages: Common, Elven, and Drow (others known but not often used) Recognizable Features: Relatives: Backstory: Axis was born in Procampur on Nightal 20, 1348, Winter Solstice in The Year of the Spur, into the middle upper class merchant family of Carl and Claire Timozel. Axis was the eldest of three children, including his younger brother Trentis, and their sister Rachael, the youngest. Axis was two years older than Trentis and five years the elder of Rachael. Axis was conceived on his parents annual trip to the vineyards of Nimpeth along the Vilhon Reach every Ches. Axis lived the pampered life of many of the wealthiest merchants on the nobles of Procampur. Axis was a rapacious youth, and would often steal away from the high class district down to his family's warehouses in the port district, and take bits of fresh fruit, honey, candies, or other small treats and trinkets that were unlikely to be missed. In these early years, Axis developed intellectually very quickly, learning the basics of language and math very early. By his eighth birthday, his parents were convinced he had the aptitude and talent to become a wizard. Something the family could certainly use to their profit. A wizard in the family could produce scrolls to aid the wind for the sails of their ships or produce containers that could hold enormous amounts of goods at a fraction of the weight and space. Their business would grow grow threefold. Axis' parents made arrangements with the wizard Tovenar Layqa, a retainer for the Noble House of Fflar in Procampur to take Axis as an apprentice upon his eighth birthday. Axis spent three years under the apprenticeship of Tovenar, where he learned little more than how to use magical items, wands and scrolls, due to his penchant for mischief. Tovenaar, frustrated with Axis' lack of progress had finally had enough and no amount of money from the Timozel family was enough to keep Axis in his stead. Carl and Claire were furious and as punishment, Axis spent his eleventh summer working for the warehouse supervisor, Cedric Greely. Cedric was an older, round man in his late fifties with a hard outward appearance, but a fondness for children, particularly rapscallions like Axis. Axis' punishment turned into a summer of fun and puckish escapades as he would spend his time sneaking into the warehouses of the other merchants in the dock district for a change and return with sweet-breads, fresh fruits, and ales, which he always shared with Cedric. The next year, during his parents annual trip to the Nimpeth vineyards, Axis fell into a fevered illness, where he locked himself in his room, food and water was brought to his door, but was hardly touched for a week. During that week, the family secret, the ties to their infernal ancestry manifested itself in Axis. Leathery wings were sprouting from his back and growing swifting into their full form for his age. Shocked, frightened, pained, and longing for the comfort of his parents in this time, Axis stayed hidden from the world in his room, refusing all requests to leave, and taking only enough food and drink to survive for the rest of the month. When Carl and Claire returned they were met at the docks by Dalvin McCord, the head servant of their household, who informed them of Axis' condition. They knew the family secret, they knew it often skipped generations at a time as the infernal blood was thinned through the ages, but it had found Axis and had thrived within him, now. By the time they reached their home, they had already stopped to acquire the services of the family butcher, Solomon Cutting, and Alielgo D'Bastione, a Lovitaran priest. The task was grim, and between the rough handling of the butcher and the cruel intent of the priest, Axis' wings were forcibly removed, leaving him horribly scarred and subjected to a lifetime of painful suffering. As soon as he was healed well enough to travel, Axis' parents sent him to Raven's Bluff to live with Claire's sister, Marla Angleton. Marla was a tough woman, strong, insensitive and domineering. It was Carl's hope that she could keep Axis in line and keep him out of trouble and more importantly, keep him away from the possibility that he might let slip his secret to any of the noble houses or other wealthy merchant families within Procampur. Axis was boarded within Marla's home and forbidden to leave, he had a tutor brought to him for his lessons and had no other contact with the outside world, except for the rare company that would visit his aunt. Axis found brief respites from his solitude by sneaking out of the house in the dead of night and prowling along the streets of Raven's Bluff, watching the adventurers come and go. It was on one of these escapes that Axis found himself overcome by pain, lying in an alley, sobbing, he was approached by an old crone promising to ease his suffering. "If your soul is strong you will survive the poisonous elixir and your pain will be fleeting, if you're weak it will consume you," she had told him. Desperate for relief from his torment, Axis meekly agreed and quaffed the drought. There was a warm burning, like a strong liquor that coursed through his body, burning away the pain and leaving him weak, but no longer suffering. Each night for the next week, the crone awaited Axis in the alley administering the poisonous elixir to him. On the last day of the week, she gave Axis a silver flask, informing him the the flask was enchanted. It would forever contain the pain-relieving drought needed to ease his suffering, so long as I never used it to harm another. She told Axis, "The tools of the Mistress of Poisons were varied and could be used for a variety of results, not just for healing or harming. Seek out the wisdom of her ways." By the age of fifteen, Axis had spent nearly three full years in the house of his Aunt Marla, the contents of the magical flask making his quality of life that of any other normal boy, so long as he remembered to take his drinks twice a day. He had finished his studies from the tutor years earlier than any had expected. With his exceptional intelligence and the fact that Axis seemed finally over the pain he had suffered so long, Marla began letting him out of the house to run errands for her, no longer worried that he would be overcome by pain and draw unwanted attention and scrutiny that could reflect badly upon their house. The summer after his fifteenth birthday, Axis knew that he would never be able to fulfill the edict of the old crone by staying with his Aunt. So he stowed away on a merchant ship bound for the Dragon Coast, where he landed in Westgate. Was there ever a bigger den of criminality in the history of the realms? It wasn't long before the boy was quickly adopted by small gang of young thugs, The Bedlam Boys. This is where Axis first created the persona of Sucal Shadowtalon. Axis Timozel, the son of a well known merchant family would not be greeted as well as Sucal, the waif that stowed away from Raven's Bluff. Sucal downplayed his intelligence at first, not wanting to make the leader of this group, Dominic Brady, too uncomfortable. He needed these other hooligans in order to learn how to survive on the streets. Axis' pampered life had meant he'd never had to scratch and claw and steal just to survive, but Sucal would have to learn. It wasn't long before he learned the truth of things; for every bit of coin The Bedlam Boys earned they had to pay a portion to The Night Masks for the right to work in "their" city. The Night Masks were the true power in Westgate, but The Bedlam Boys were the key to getting in that door. Several months into his stay in Westgate, Sucal began making a little more impact on the Bedlam Boys. They began moving away from the smash and grab jobs and started getting into more complicated confidence games, more daring burglaries and even some minor extortion rackets. One of the burglaries saw Dominic get caught as one of the merchant's personal guards cut short his late night meal break. He managed to get the drop on poor Dominic and was able to subdue him, while the others escaped. A little pressure from the Night Masks on the guard about the incident was all it took for the man to explain that he was tipped off that the leader of the Bedlam Boys was going to be at that spot on that night. It was clear to them that Sucal had orchestrated the event in order to take control of The Bedlam Boys. This was the sort of initiative and foresight, they liked in their members. They would keep a closer eye on him over the coming months in order to judge his merit and see if he was worthy to become a member of the Night Masks. Sucal did indeed, eventually, join the Night Masks and it was there that his unique talents began to develop more fully. The professionals within the organization knew talent when they saw it and began training Axis as an assassin. For the next several years Sucal honed his skills and performed admirably for the Night Masks. He learned intimate knowledge of poisons and their uses as well as an understanding of Talona and her doctrine. Everything was going well, until 1368 when head of the guild, The Faceless, failed in his attempt to become the king of Westgate and was killed. His death created a power vacuum that made life in the Night Masks dangerous and chaotic. It was during this time of confusion that Axis faked the death of Sucal and stowed away again on a ship leaving Westgate. Axis, made several port stops, but eventually returned to Raven's Bluff in late 1368. Axis was now a young man of nineteen and much more knowledgeable of the world. Confident that he was finally on the right, Axis purchased a horse and made the ride across The Vast to his hometown of Procampur. His parents, stunned to see him alive, were immediately suspicious of his sudden return. Still, to keep up appearances, they had to accept him in, their prodigal son. Axis, harbored his grudge, fostered his vengeance, cared for it closely to his heart, all the while playing the part of the good son. For four years Axis slowly gained the confidence of his parents. Carl and Claire, convinced their son held them no ill will for his youth, slowly allowed Axis more responsibility in their company, letting him travel aboard the ships and barter deals with other merchants in ports across the Sea of Fallen Stars and the Moonsea. Axis was careful to make good contacts in cities such as Telflamm, Yulash, Zhentil Keep, but always avoiding Westgate. Finally, at the age of 23, Axis decided he had enough money of his own saved up, it was time to leave the family business and begin his life as an adventurer. The stories out of the Dalelands, just across the Bay had always intrigued him, so he purchased fare across and begin his new life in Harrowdale. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: (use PC creation date) Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: 12 Current Character Alignment: Neutral Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Malefactor Category:PC